


ハグ

by joinjo17



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into dragon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17
Summary: CWT52無料短篇※飛哥龍化設定





	ハグ

先是手指，然後手臂，黑色的嶙峋鱗片一點一點爬上了皮膚，取代人類原本應有的柔軟外表，成為堅硬醜陋的怪物。

他伸展手指，確認這些鱗片並不會影響他揮劍後，樂得省下了套上手甲的功夫，甚至沒人察覺有何區別。

黑龍騎士，亦是被黑龍詛咒的騎士。

他能夠一劍開山劈石，也可以一拳地崩天驚，在屠殺黑龍的那一刻，他便知道已經無法再把自己當成普通人。黑龍的血液在他血管中奔流，叫囂著黑暗、貪婪、破壞和慾望，總有一天，法夫納之名將在他身上復活。

到那時，被烈焰擁抱會是他最好的結局。

這是只有枕邊人知曉的心思，他向高潔的火焰請求一點苛責，隨時鞭策自己遠離迷失的道路。

但被當成火源的那人可不這樣想。

帕西瓦爾燒去了齊格飛手背上又一層頑強的甲片，簌簌拂下星點黑灰，一種極似龍腦的香氣縈繞在他們鼻間，有些曖昧的尷尬。

「上個月看到你時才……算了不說了。」帕西瓦爾將齊格飛的雙手翻來覆去仔細檢查，確認再無任何可疑的痕跡留下後，又開口說：「還有哪邊出問題了？腳？手肘？膝蓋？」他一點都不客氣，說著便要翻動齊格飛的衣袖。

「等等……」齊格飛苦笑著制止了他的行為，「手腳都沒問題，就是……」

「就是？」帕西瓦爾以質疑的目光看著齊格飛，「你最好直接說，別讓我一一檢查。還有哪裡？」

「……頸後。」齊格飛苦笑著撩起了頭髮，在被褐色長髮遮掩的地方，浮出了一片片稜角猙獰的硬塊。

「這麼嚴重了啊……」但帕西瓦爾一點訝異的神情也沒有，薄薄的火焰在他的掌心出現，精準確實地按上了那一塊變異的皮膚。

「……嘶。」齊格飛深吸了一口氣，那火焰在即將灼傷敏感的肌膚前便離開了，現在他有種自己聞起來像塊香噴噴烤肉的感覺——還是大塊龍肉。

「看來『健康檢查』的時間得縮短了。」帕西瓦爾完美地完成了手上的工作，彷彿不值一提般看著他，「還沒找到根治的辦法嗎？」

「卡利歐斯特洛說如果能拿到龍血的話。」齊格飛轉了轉脖子，說。

「……不如……」

「我先放一碗血給他。」齊格飛迅速接著說道。

「這確實是個辦法。」帕西瓦爾點點頭，他幫著齊格飛整理好儀容，「或者我們可以去追尋法夫納以前的蹤跡，尋找它是否有殘留下的遺跡。」

「聽起來是個好主意。」齊格飛同意說道。他向帕西瓦爾伸長了手臂，一臉期盼地看著他。

「……拿你沒辦法。」高傲的王族退後了一步，皺起了眉頭，仔細確認過齊格飛的神情後，這才嘆口氣上前將這人形黑龍抱進懷裡。

炎帝的擁抱溫暖熾熱，彷彿能將他身體裡所有邪穢殘渣盡數燒滅，「帕西瓦爾，說好了，如果哪一天情況真的控制不住，就用你的火焰把我抹除。」

「啊，放心吧，如果真有那一天，我不會留手。」他的聲音低而沉，彷彿許下了一生的誓言。

2019/08/09

少淵


End file.
